One Night Changed Our Feelings
by NejiTenfanforever
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are about to have an unexpected night while on the 'Capture Gaara Mission'. This is what I would have made happen if I owned the anime. Which I do not. SasoDei


**Ok. I've been on writers block for many months. Here's my first story in a while. It's also my first M-rated fanfic, and first yaoi fanfic. I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki!  
**

Sasori and Deidara have just been sent out on a mission.

Their objective: Capture One-Tailed Demons' Jinchuriki, Gaara of the Desert, also Sunagakure's Kazekage.

"It will take about 2-5 days to get to Suna." Sasori told Deidara.

"Seems like it." Deidara replied.

The duo began their journey.

"Hey Sasori-no-danna? There's a small town not too far away from here un. Only about 2 hours away. You think that we can make a quick stop?" Deidara asked.

"It will only make this mission longer. What is so entertaining about this town?" Sasori wondered.

"Well you see un, there's this really cool bar and-"Deidara said before getting cut off by Sasori.

"NO. The last thing that we need is you having a hangover while fighting the Kazekage." Sasori replied.

"Please? Danna…" Deidara whined.

The whining from Deidara continued for about 10 minutes.

"Alright!!! We can go! Just stop talking!!!" Sasori yelled.

"Yay!!! Thank you Sasori-no-danna un!" Deidara replied happily.

In return for allowing him to go to the bar, Deidara didn't talk the rest of the way there. Soon, the two arrived at the designated bar.

"Ok. You stay here, I'm going to the hardware store. I have a new idea for a puppet body. You can only have two drinks! If I come back here and find you drunk, there will be consequences!" Sasori told Deidara.

"Alright un! Bye danna!" Deidara called out as Sasori walked away.

After 45 minutes, Sasori returned to the bar where he left Deidara.

"Deidara! Time to go!" Sasori called out. 'Where is he?' He thought after there was no response.

Sasori began to look around for his teammate. He soon spotted Deidara on the floor out cold, holding an empty glass in his hand, and with a 'happy drunk' look on his face.

'Damn Deidara! Can't leave you alone for a minute can I!?' Sasori thought to himself as he picked up the empty glass in Deidara's hand and sniffed its contents. 'Vodka…' He thought.

Sasori picked up Deidara, carried him out of the bar, and into the forest to allow the two to rest. Within a half-hour, Deidara woke up to Sasori sitting next to him. Of course, Deidara was still drunk off his ass.

"Sasori-no-danna! I knew you'd come for me!!! You even did in my dream!" Deidara slurred as he pounced on top of Sasori and began kissing him.

Sasori quickly pushed Deidara off of him.

Deidara! What the hell are you doing!?" Sasori yelled as his face turned as red as his hair.

"I'm cold Sasori-kun…" Deidara mumbled while shivering.

"I already got our tents set up. Go in yours." Sasori said while starting a small campfire.

Deidara didn't want to leave his 'Sasori-kun' so he just sat there next to him shivering.

Sasori got a sad look on his face. He then got up, went into one of the tents, and came out with a blanket. He wrapped it around Deidara and sat down next to him again. Deidara smiled warmly at him.

"Now… What the hell were you dreaming about?" Sasori asked while staring at the fire. He didn't notice that under Deidara's blanket, Deidara was secretly removing his clothes.

Deidara winked at him and said, "If you come under this blanket with me, I'll show you."

No response from Sasori.

"Come on Sasori-kun! I love you more than I love explosions un! That's saying something! And don't you want to know what I'm dreaming of?" Deidara continued.

"…If I come under there…will you promise me another kiss…?" Sasori replied.

"What un? Are you for real? Are you just trying to make me feel better? Am I still dreaming?" Deidara said before he was cut off by Sasori's lips coming down onto his.

"My patience is not everlasting." Sasori whispered as he separated from Deidara. "Now, are you sure that you're not too drunk?" Sasori continued.

"I'd repeat every word if I was sober un." Deidara responded.

Sasori smiled at Deidara and slowly crawled under the blanket with him.

Deidara began to softly kiss Deidara. Within a few seconds, Deidara began to carefully remove Sasori's cloak. Deidara put his hands on Sasori's neck and his hand-mouths began to suck on some soft spots. Sasori let out a small moan. He then released chakra strings to wrap him and Sasori closer together, if possible.

Sasori soon felt one of Deidara's hands move from his shoulder, to down his pants.

"Ooohhh…" Sasori moaned

Sasori then began to remove the rest of his clothes.

"Are you disappointed that I'm just a puppet…?" Sasori said looking ashamed.

Deidara smiled. "It makes it even better un.'

Sasori smiled at the compliment and at that Deidara's other hand began to kiss a hot spot on his neck. He in return, kissed Deidara hungrily.

"Uuuuhhhhh…" Deidara moaned.

"Time for our 'show' to begin." Sasori whispered sweetly to Deidara.

Deidara smiled and Sasori began to massage Deidara's shoulders.

Sasori said, "Just to let you know before we start…" Sasori said before mumbling something inaudible.

"What is it Sasori-kun?" Deidara wondered.

"…I'm a virgin…" Sasori whispered with a red face.

"Me too un." Deidara smiled and quickly kissed him.

Deidara rolled over on his stomach.

"We are about to put a new meaning to the words 'puppet show'." Deidara explained.

"I agree." Sasori responded

Deidara let out a small moan as he felt Sasori enter him. Sasori snuggled his head onto the back of Deidara's neck as their 'fun time' began.

"I love you Sasori-kun." Deidara said.

"I love you too Deidara-kun…" Sasori moaned as he felt an orgasm starting.

During the next 4 hours, anybody within a 2 mile radius of Sasori and Deidara's location became mentally scarred for life.

(Afterwards)

Deidara and Sasori were now just lying under the blanket, looking at the stars, and panting for breath.

"Wow." They both said at the same time.

They snuggled into each other and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Deidara was awakened by the sound of Sasori putting things away.

"Good morning Deidara-kun." Sasori said sweetly.

"Morning Sasori-kun." Deidara replied.

They spent the next 45 minutes doing these things in their respective order: Putting things away, making out, finding food, eating the food, making out some more, flirting, making out even more, having their art argument, which resulted in Deidara crying, Sasori comforting him, and then yet another make-out session.

"Alright, it should only take us about 2-4 hours to get to Suna." Sasori said while getting ready to get inside of his puppet body.

"Do you have to hide yourself inside that thing?" Deidara frowned.

"Yes…" Sasori said while rolling his eyes.

"But you are so much hotter without it un!" Deidara whined

Sasori smiled, walked up to Deidara, and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Sasori-kun." Deidara said.

"I love you more Deidara-kun." Sasori replied with a smirk.

"Hey Sasori-kun? Your Akatsuki ring looks a little different." Deidara questioned while looking at the ring, which didn't seem to look the same.

"It's nothing." Sasori said as he got inside of his puppet body. "And by the way, you might want to call me 'Sasori-no-danna' again. I loved Sasori-kun…but you never know whose listening." Sasori continued.

"I understand, un…I love you." Deidara replied

Sasori smiled. "I love you too."

From this point on, everything that occurred in the anime happened. Currently, the fight between Sasori, Granny Chiyo, and Sakura has ended minutes ago. Deidara is flying on his clay bird, and is a good distance away from Kakashi and Naruto.

'Hm…I wonder how Sasori-kun is doing right now…I can't feel his chakra.' Deidara thought while reaching into his bag of clay to see if he had any clay bombs left. And he soon felt something cold and hard.

"What's this?" Deidara whispered as he pulled it out. It was Sasori's Akatsuki ring with a small note attached to it. The note read,

Deidara-kun,

I know that we will be in a fight that we can't win. Granny Chiyo and Sakura will figure out how my puppet body works at some point…I'm sorry that it end up like this. I wanted to be with you forever. But we will meet again. Don't be in a big rush to join me though. I'll wait forever. I'm giving you my Akatsuki to remember me with, my bodies wearing a replica. I'll see you again in the afterlife. I love you.

Sasori

Deidara stared at the note in utter shock, hoping that the contents of the note would change. After a few, seemingly endless moments to Deidara passed, he broke down and cried while putting Sasori's ring on a necklace chain and holding it close to his heart.

"Sasori why'd you leave me?! Why do you have to go?!" Deidara sobbed while looking up at the sky, which was now covered in gray and black clouds.

Deidara cried for many minutes.

"Ok…I have to be strong right now. It will hurt but I can continue crying and suffering without Sasori when I'm alone and away from people…I have to at least finish our mission for you… I don't want to be stuck in this world without you, but I will not disobey your wish for me to stay alive a little bit longer…" Deidara whispered to himself.

"I'll stay alive for you un! Just keep waiting for me!" Deidara shouted to the heavens.

Deidara soon completed the 'Capture Gaara' mission. He mourned over Sasori's death until the day he finally died months later by blowing himself up while fighting Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. Sasori's Akatsuki ring remained close to Deidara's heart as a small reminder of his fallen partner, while the replica was given to the newest Akatsuki member, Tobi, who became Deidara's future teammate. Deidara was reunited with Sasori in the afterlife, where they will remain together for all eternity.

* * *

**Wow. That was sad. Tell me what you thought of it in a review. I don't want to hear any flames from anti-yaoi people though.**

* * *


End file.
